Terraformer
A Terraformer was a center of efforts to terraform a specific portion of the surface of Mars since the Earth Defence Force first started the process of terraforming. Background The predecessors of the EDF, the Ultor Corporation, had little interest in making the Martian surface livable, but when they were ousted in the First Martian Revolution in 2075, priorities changed significantly with the new government. Coming to power, the Earth Defence Force built their Terraformer as an integral part of their initiative to increase the efficiency of the Martian colony. Its location and date of construction are unknown, though it is believed to be in or near the sector of Oasis. The Terraformer passed into the hands of the Red Faction insurgency after their joint victory with the Marauders in the Revolution of 2125, crippling the EDF by wiping out its senior leadership, much of its military forces and the E.D.S. Hydra during the Battle of Mount Vogel. The EDF did survive, however, hiding away at the fringes of the Terraformers in places like the Madler Crater reach where 'anomalies' present minimized their chances of being detected. They made a bid for power again in 2150, constructing a replica of the Admiral Kobel's crowning accomplishment, the Severus-Class Dreadnaught. In a fit of madness, Adam Hale turned their weapon on the Terraformer but never got a chance to fire, a kamikaze flight from Alec Mason stopping his plans in their tracks. Purpose The main purpose of the EDF Terraformer is to provide a stable atmosphere for the populated area of Mars. It stops major storms and winds destroying the landscape and it works in conjunction with atmosphere generators. Apperance It appears in a greyish white and it bears many EDF logos. It stands on four legs, and it is directly over a large hole, of which its main power cores are stationed. The purpose of the colour is unknown, although it is definitely not meant to merge in with the surrounding area. Power The main power supply comes from six large cores, which provide power solely to the Terraformer. The rest of the base receives power via Solar towers. It also has several back up generators, but they do not directly support the Terraformer. Location The direct location of the base in unknown, although it is most likely somewhere east of Oasis. Signs on the base direct traffic to Oasis, and the large distance between the Terraformer and Oasis is a sign that it is not likely to be a tourist attraction, but a military base. Destruction In the Cultist war, Adam Hale and his Cultists storm the Terraformer and overran it. Although many Red Faction troops tried to stop him. Using explosives he and his men destroy the main core thus completely destroying the entire Terraformer. Storms batter the surface and drive the entire population underground. Reconstruction A former Red Faction member named Darius Mason re-enters the abandoned Terraformer, to try to stop the new alien threat from killing the entire Martian population. He battles his way through the base until he finally reaches the inside of the building. He activates three environmental control modules and then rebuilds the cores and stops the aliens from destroying the cores whilst they rebo ot. The Terraformer comes online and the people of Mars return to the surface. Trivia * The Terraformer can change entire atmospheres. * Whilst it isn't referred to in any other Red Faction, it plays an important role in Armageddon. * The entire structure appears to move throughout the game, and it seems to fall into a new hole. * Scientists are seen scattered and mutulated throughout the base. * The hammer used by Alec Mason in Red Faction Guerrilla is seen lying on a table in the base. Category:Locations